Starting Over
by Kristen3
Summary: Now that all of Storybrooke is free of Regina's curse, Belle wonders if it's possible for Rumplestiltskin to change once and for all. Fluffy one-shot set after 2.4, "The Crocodile."


**Author's Note: **I'm still new to the series, and working on catching up. But after seeing Belle freed from the curse at the end of Season 1, I was glad to see her relationship w/ Rumple move on. I've grown to love them, and knew I would be writing about them eventually. Then this bit of fluff popped into my head and would not go away! I figured I'd post it so at least others can enjoy, hehe. Reviews are much appreciated! Slight spoilers for Season 2.

Belle looked around the old pawnshop. It was filled with antiques. Things from _there –_ the fairytale world everyone had lived in before the awful curse destroyed the land and brought them all here to Storybrooke. She knew Rumplestiltskin loved these things. He'd gotten most of them by making deals. That was his favorite thing to do – make bargains with extremely desperate people. His love of power made Belle sick. She wanted so much to show him there was more to life than this. But she didn't know how.

Of course it didn't help matters that the Queen's curse had resulted in her being locked in a dungeon for the past 28 years. During that time, she hadn't even had memories of her previous life to look back on. Now she was free. It was wonderful, for the most part. Her memories were all returned as soon as the curse was broken. Since then, Rumplestiltskin had taken care of her. She had hoped things would go back to how they used to be, in the other world. Belle smiled at the memory. Rumplestitskin had taken her away from her family, to be his caretaker. At first she was a bit shy and uncomfortable around him. But over time, they'd grown closer. Especially after he told her about his son, Baelfire.

The poor boy had been driven off by his father's increasing love of power. In he end, Bae had chosen to leave the fairytale world altogether, coming here long before Queen Regina's curse. When the curse was broken, Rumplestiltskin had hoped to find his lost son. But it was not to be, as the dwarfs had recently discovered a new problem. Anyone who attempted to leave Storybrooke would lose all memories of the fairytale world. Belle knew only too well how painful that was. Her heart ached at the thought of all the lonely pawnbroker had been through.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Rumplestiltskin's voice brought her back to the present.

She smiled. "Oh, I was just looking at all the things you've got here."

"You see anything you like? If you do, just say so, and it's yours. You know I'm not in the habit of giving things away!" He grinned, and for a moment, Belle saw him as he used to look. Back when she'd been terrified by the evil in him.

"No," she said softly. "But why do you keep all these things here? Now that the curse is broken, shouldn't you give them back?"

"Give them back? I'm afraid that's not how deals work, dearie. Not in this world, and certainly not in the old one. As far as I'm concerned, every one of these deals is still valid. All the more so now that everyone remembers."

Belle sighed in frustration. "There you go again, talking about your power. Can't you at least try to change?"

People had been asking Rumple to change for years. First Bae, now Belle. The only one who never seemed to mind his darker nature was the Queen. Perhaps that was because she was every bit as dark as he. It had been her need for revenge which sent them all here in the first place. "Ah, Belle, I want to. I really do. I already lost my boy because of this. I can't lose you, too. Not after all we've been through. But I just don't know if I can do it. My magic...it gives me the courage I used to lack. I don't know if I can give that up."

"This place is changing. People are free now in a way they've never been before. Maybe that's a sign. Maybe now you can start over, be someone different. Maybe _we_ can start over." She leaned forward, suddenly, kissing him. Back in the old world, kisses had been very powerful. True love's kiss could break spells. This kiss was not one of those. It could not turn Rumple back into the man he was before. Not even the Blue Fairy had been able to do that.

Belle knew that what she was asking wasn't easy. But there was one thing she'd learned back in the old world which gave her just a bit of hope. A happy ending is always possible, if you just believe.

**The End**


End file.
